


The Bunny Hop

by carolej126



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written in 2000 for the Cascade Times List.Will the Cop of the Year arrest the Easter Bunny?





	The Bunny Hop

"Chief?"

Blair looked up with a relieved smile as the detective made his way around the white privacy curtain. "Hey, Jim! Where have you been? You said it was gonna take you a while to get here, but I expected you hours ago. I was starting to get worried."

Jim hooked a chair with his foot and pulled it over beside the hospital bed. "Sorry," he sighed, sitting down with a soft groan. "I wanted to be here with you, but booking Simpson took a little longer than I expected."

"It's okay, Jim. Aside from having some x-rays taken, I've just been sitting here waiting for the doctor." Blair took a closer look at his partner. "You look exhausted. What happened?"

Jim sighed again. "Well, a few minutes after arriving at the station, Simpson's boss arrived..."

~~~~~

"Captain Banks, in just one hour twenty-five children, all under the age of five, mind you, will be expecting to see the Easter Bunny arrive at their daycare. I must insist that Simpson be released."

"Mr. Roth," Simon began politely, "Perhaps you don't understand the gravity of the situation. Mr. Simpson, also known as Richard Rabbit and Harry Hare, was arrested during an attempted robbery at the Quick Stop Convenience Store. He will be..."

"I know, I know," Roth interrupted, darting an annoyed look at the costume-clad man seated next to Jim's desk. "But the kids! Can you imagine what's going to happen when those kids find out that the Easter Bunny isn't coming to their party?"

"Perhaps you could find a replacement," Simon suggested, "Surely there must be someone else who could..."

Roth shook his head firmly. "There's no time. If we don't leave within the next few minutes it will be too late. Would you consider releasing him for just a few hours?"

"That's not possible, Mr. Roth. In addition to the robbery charge, he is also being charged with assault."

"Assault?" Roth asked, raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Yes, Mr. Roth, assault. One of my men had to be taken to the hospital."

"Simpson hit him?"

"Not exactly," Jim interjected as he rose to his feet. "He was knocked against a metal shelf when the suspect tried to escape arrest."

Roth turned to face Jim. "Oh, dear. Was he seriously injured?"

Jim shook his head. "No, but he's being held for observation while they run some tests."

"I see. I take it you were the arresting officer?"

Jim nodded, moving to stand in front of his desk. "Yes, I was, and it was my partner that was injured. In fact, I really need to finish this arrest report so I can get over to the hospital to check on him."

Roth swung back around to face Simon. "Well, of course I certainly hope that your man will be alright, but you've got to do something. After all, it was one of your detectives who arrested my employee."

"I'm really sorry, sir, but I don't see how I can help you."

"You know what I think?" Roth asked, his voice growing more determined with each word. "I think that the person who arrested him should replace him."

Simon raised his eyebrows. "Mr. Roth..."

Jim took a step backward as Roth fixed his gaze on him.

"Surely you can find it in your heart to help a group of underprivileged children?" Roth cajoled. His eyes surveyed the detective from head to toe. "I've got an extra suit that should fit you nicely, and I always carry an extra set of accessories with me, just in case. Here, why don't you try these on, and then we can get the rest of the suit out of my van." Roth placed his briefcase on top of Brown's desk, and after rummaging around inside it for a few moments, pulled out several fluffy items.

Jim backed up against his desk. "Mr. Roth..."

"I have everything else that you'll need in my van as well... a large Easter basket, jelly beans, marshmallow peeps, chocolate rabbits, and... oh, yes, plastic Easter eggs for the Easter egg hunt."

"Mr. Roth..." Jim began, clearly surprised to find himself holding a set of furry bunny feet.

"I've also got twelve dozen boiled eggs and Easter egg dye for the egg dyeing contest."

Jim's eyes were growing wider by the second. "Mr. Roth..."

"Regretfully, Eggbert the pink dog was unable to make this trip, but I do have a biddy for the children to see. You'll find that most of the children have never had the opportunity to hold a baby chick before," Roth continued, unperturbed by the constant interruptions.

"Mr. Roth..." Jim tried again as his hand automatically accepted another proffered item.

"Oh, one more thing. At the end of the party each child should be given a stuffed Easter Bunny to take home. You may have to demonstrate how it squeaks when you squeeze one of its paws." Roth gestured toward the door. "If you'll just follow me..."

"Simon, you can't possibly expect me to..." Jim broke off, holding up fuzzy pink and white bunny ears in one hand, and furry pink bunny feet in the other.

"I think you should do it," Henri called from across the room.

"Me, too," Rafe backed his partner.

"I'd do it if I wasn't so busy," Joel commented.

Megan smiled. "Think of the fun you'll have."

"This could be a great public relations moment for the department," Simon said thoughtfully.

"Yes, it could, yes, it could," Roth agreed. "Much better than a story about the 'cop of the year' arresting the Easter Bunny. Why don't you arrange for the press to meet us?"

Jim swallowed hard, his horrified gaze sweeping across the room. "You can't be serious."

"Fair is fair, Jim," Simon chuckled. "You heard the man... you made the arrest, you get to replace him."

"Simon..." Jim countered, "I promised Sandburg that I'd head over to the hospital as soon as..."

"I know you did," Simon broke in. "But you know the emergency room, Jim. It will be a couple more hours, at the very least, before he's ready to leave. Why don't you give him a call, let him know that you'll be coming over to the hospital a little later."

"Let's go, detective!" Roth sang out. "We can't be late."

A scowl on his face, Jim reluctantly followed Roth toward the door.

"Oh, Jim?" Megan called.

Jim paused. "Yeah?" he muttered, unleashing his patented 'Ellison glare' in her direction.

"You do believe in the Easter Bunny, don't you?"

A small moan escaped the detective's lips as he continued into the hallway.

"...and when we got out to the van..."

~~~~~

"You did it?" Blair interrupted, his eyes twinkling in amusement, "You really dressed up like the Easter Bunny?"

Jim gave a slight nod.

"Oh, man! I wish I could have been there!" Blair exclaimed, beginning to laugh.

"I take it you're feeling better?" Doctor Phillips asked, a pleased smile on his face as he entered the room.

Blair smiled in response, giving Jim a sidelong glance as he attempted to contain his amusement. "Yeah. Just a slight headache."

The doctor nodded. "Well, you do have a mild concussion, but since all of the test results look good, I see no reason to keep you here. Take it easy, use acetaminophen for pain, and if you experience any symptoms beyond that mild headache I want you to call me immediately."

"I will. Thanks, doc," Blair responded, scooting off the bed and grabbing his jacket as the doctor left the room.

The two men headed down the hallway, leaving the emergency room behind.

"Did the newspaper really send someone?" Blair asked, trying to keep pace with the longer-legged detective.

"Yeah," Jim answered morosely.

Blair bounced on his toes in excitement. "And your picture's gonna be in the paper?"

"Yeah," Jim repeated in the same tone.

Skipping ahead of the detective, Blair brought him to a halt. "Cool!" He grinned mischievously as he gazed up at his partner. "So, Jim, wanna show me how to do the bunny hop?"

~end~


End file.
